The summer, Nineteen years later
by Woot-Ima-Fish
Summary: What goes on for the summer of Harry and Ginny's kid?
1. Parts 1, 2, 3

**Woot-Ima-Fish: **Hey, yeah this is my first attempt

at a Harry Potter story. =P

**The First Summer**

**part one: The night before**

The night before the trip up to Kings Cross Station, Harry and Ginny were sitting by the firplace, watching their youngest child, Lily Potter play with the broomstick Harry had brought to calm her down.

Harry put his arm around Ginny,

"Soon it won't be so quiet, when all of them are here"

Ginny smiled, "We do miss them tho, Harry"

Harry looked at his wife and nodded, in fact he did miss them. Lily and Ginny had a tighter bond than Harry and Lily did. But Harry had a tighter bond with Albus Serverus and James than Ginny did. So in a way Harry was kind of equal.

"Mommy, can you read me a story?" Lily asked climbing on the sofa.

"Not, now sweetie." she said as she was busy sewing. Lily turned to her father, climbing into his lap.

"Daddy?"

Harry looked at his daughter. "Ok, go choose a book" He turned to Ginny and gave her a peck on the lips, before retreating to go sit in the armchair he always sat in when reading storys.

"Daddy, I want to read this one." She said, pushing the book into her fathers hands.

"Oh, this is a good book, come on then sit on my knee and we shall read." Lily smiled and climbed into her fathers lap.

"The wizard and the hopping pot." Lily read clearly.

"Well done, Shall we start?" Lily nodded.

"There was once a kindly old wizard who used his magic generously and wisely for the benefit of his neighbours. Rather than reveal the true source of his power, he pretended that his potion, charms and antidotes sprang ready-made from the little cooking pot...." Harry stopped reading and looked down to see his daughter sleeping cutely.

He picked her up slowly, Ginny looked at her daughter in her husbands arms. "She is cute."

Harry smiled and carried his daughter to her room. Placing Lily in her bed, he lent down and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, don't let the bed bugs bite."

Harry re-treated from Lilys room and went back to the living room.

"She ok?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, she out like a light." He said yawning and smiling. "Shall we go of to bed?"

Ginny yawned as well. "Big day tomorrow." Harry laughed softly.

Ginny stood up and Harry put his arm around her waist, kissing her on the cheek. They walked to their bedroom.

**Part two: Kings Cross Station, Platform 9¾ **

The sun came up, causing Harry to rise from his bed.

"Morning, love" he said turning to his wife. She smiled at him.

"good morning."

Harry got up and changed, while humming the hogwarts school song. "Darling, that tune it sounds familiar." Ginny said.

Harry smiled at her, "Old school song, I was just wondering if they still sang it." Ginny nodded her head, then walked into the bathroom.

Lily came bounding into the room. "Mommy, Daddy my brothers are coming home today" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, they are you little rascal" Harry said, picking her up and turning her upside down.

"Daddy. Put me down" Harry tickled her. "Daddy, put me down please." He turned her the right way and hugged her, before sitting her onto the bed.

Ginny came out of the bathroom, all ready to go. "Morning my little princess." she said to Lily.

"Good morning" Harry said, jokingly.

Ginny slapped him softly on the arm. "Not you." Lily laughed.

"Aw, why am I not a princess?" Harry said with a smirk on his face. Lily laughed harder.

Picking Lily up, Harry made his way to the car.

"Hunny don't forget the keys." Ginny called after him. Harry swiped the keys of the hook.

"Vroom, vroom" Lily said as they made their way outside.

Straping Lily into her seat, Harry climb into the drivers seat and started the engine.

"Come on, Hun" Harry called to Ginny as she was locking the door. "We don't want to be late." Ginny climbed into the car.

Taking his time to drive to the station, Harry started to sing the song that was on the radio.

Lily sat in the back saying. "Saying I spy with my BIG eye, something beginning with T."

Ginny smiled and looked at her daughter before looking out of the window. "Hmm, is it a tree?"

Lily shook her head.

"Hmm, how about tower?."

Lily nodded. "Your turn mommy."

But Ginny didn't have her turn as they had parked in the stations car park. "Let's go." Harry said, climbing out of the car and stretching.

Ginny went around and got Lily out of the car. "Ready." Lily nodded. She took both her parents hand and they walked towards the pillar in between platforms 9 and 10.

Breaking into a run, Harry went first. Ginny looked at Lily, picking her up and following her husband through the barrier.

"Over here" Harry called to them, he was standing with Ron, Hermione and their youngest Hugo.

"Heya, chup" Ron said ruffling Lily's hair.

"Hi, uncle Ron." She said swiftly, going to talk to Hugo. Ginny and Hermione started to talk about the big family dinner they were have that night.

Harry and Ron, started talking about what they remember from when they were at Hogwarts.

"Remember in our first year and your wand got stuck in that trolls nose." Ron said laughing.

"Yeah and remember that big spider of Hagrids." Harry said, smiling. Ron yelped, causing people to look at him.

"Don't mention that thing."Ron whisperd.

Harry chuckled. "Still scared of the spiders then?" Ron looked at Harry, but said nothing. Harry laughed again.

Lily and Hugo spotted the train, jumping up and down saying, "It's here, it's here." They looked at eachother with big smiles on their faces.

Hugo started moving his arms like a trains wheels, "Chugga, Chugga, Woo, Woo" He sang. Lily laughed so hard, tears were falling down her cheeks.

The train came to a stop and Harry, pulled Ginny closer to him. Ron did the same with Hermione. Kids started to pour from the train. Lily and Hugo moved back into their parents not wanting to be trampled on. "There they are" Harry said loudly so everybody could hear him, pointing to the three kids.

James, Albus and Rose all ran to their parents as fast as they could with there trunks behind them. Harry took James and Albus's owls, putting them on the floor, as he lifted the trunks onto a trolley, picking the owls up and placing them on top of the trunks.

"Have a good time at school?" Harry asked.

James said. "Yeah, Davie fell into the lake and Neville had to pull him out, it was hillarious." Harry smiled at him and gave him a hug. Ginny gave her son a hug as well.

"How about you, Al?" Harry asked Albus.

"Yeah, there are these Ghosts and, and Defence Against the Dark Arts is an awesome class, I can't wait to go back" By the end of it he was nearly out of breath.

"That was my favourite subject as well." Harry said with a smile on his face and he bent down to hug his youngest son.

"Hi mom, I missed you" He said, jumping up to hug his mom and kiss her on the cheek.

Lily came over and hugged her two brothers. They said bye to the weasleys and headed of home, to get ready for the dinner tonight.

**Part three: Family Dinner**

Driving up the drive way to the burrow, Albus and James were hitting eachother.

"Oi, what did I say about best behaviour?" Harry said, spotting them in the mirror.

"Sorry, dad" they both fell slient. Lilly laughed her cute little laugh. Her brothers looked at her as if to say shut up.

Ginny turned her head so she could see in the back. "Right, ok best behaviour now, Grandma and Grandpa are getting old." They all nodded.

Harry picked Lily up out of the car and walked up to the door of The Burrow, Ginny following behind with the two boys.

"Best behaviour" Harry said look mainly at the boys. Ginny knocked on the door.

Mr. Weasley answered the door and Lily reached out to him, Mr. Weasley took Lily in his arms "Hows, my princess?" He asked her.

She smiled. "Im great papa"

Albus reached out and hugged his grandpa around the waist and ran into the kitchen. James hugged his grandpa and followed his brother.

"Hello" Harry said shaking Mr. Weasleys hand.

"Hi, Harry" he said taking his hand. Mr. Weasley put Lily down and she ran to join the boys.

"Hey dad" Ginny said hugging her father.

"Heya hun"

They all walked to the kitchen. "Heya dears." Mrs. Weasley looked up, Lily was sitting on the counter stiring the cookie dough.

"Not too fast, love" Mrs. Weasley turned to look at Lily.

"Like this, Granny" she said showing Mrs. Weasley what she was doing.

"Yes dear, that's great" Lily smiled, obviously pleased with herself.

Harry heard a knock at the door and got up to see who it was. "Ron's here" He called over his shouler.

"Hey" He said opening the door and hugging his friend, now brother-in-law.

"Heya Harry" Ron made his way past him.

"Uncle Harry!" Rose and Hugo chorused, hugging Harry at the same time.

Harry laughed. "Hey Guys"

Hermione smiled "Hullo" Harry hugged her.

They all sat in the kitchen, "The others can not make it, so it's just us tonight" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh, where are the others?" Harry asked, making conversation as he passed the potatos to Mr. Weasley.

"Percy has been held at work, and the twins are busy with their shop, tonights their late night shopping." Harry nodded as Mr. Weasley said this.

"What about Bill and Charlie?" Ron asked.

"Bill and Fleur are having there aniversary dinner" Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot. What about Charlie?" Ron asked.

Harry answered this one. "I got a call yesterday to say he has been held back in Romania as a dragon is on the loose." Ron and Harry laughed.

Lily and Hugo were talking about what game they should play after dinner. "Maybe we can play the game we played last time"

Lily nodded, she liked that game.

"What was the game you played last time?" Albus asked, cutting up his meat.

"You have to throw the ball through a hoop and if you missed, you have to do that level again, but if you don't miss you get to go to the next level which is throwing it though a triangle." Lilly expalined.

"Can I play?"

Hugo and Lily nodded.

Harry smiled at the children.

"So Ron, im getting tickets to the Quiditich world cup, would you and Hugo like to come with me and the boys?" Ron smiled. "You bet." They went into a long discussion about Quiditich.

Ginny looked at Hermione. "Maybe me, you and the girls could go shopping?"

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, that would be great."

After dinner, Mrs. Weasley gave each of the kids a parcel each, kissing them all on the cheeks. Mr. Weasley smiled. The kids open their parcels to find Knitted jumpers and chocolate.

"Their lovely mom" Ginny looked from the jumpers to her mother.

"Thank you" Hermione said to Mrs Weasley.

Harry and Ron had gone of to the lounge.

"I have to go into work, Molly" Mr. Weasley said.

"Ok, Arthur, be careful and don't do any heavy lifting, you don't want to pull your back again."

He nodded, shouting. "Bye guys."

James ran to his grandpa. "Can I come?"

Mr. Weasley said smiling "Ask your father."

James smiled his brilliant smile. "Dad, can I go to work with papa?"

Harry looked at Mr. Weasley. "Ok, have fun and don't pester grandpa."

James took his grandpa's hand. "Yay, let's go papa." Mr. Weasley smiled and guided James outside.

Ginny and Hermione were talking about what places they should go shopping, during the Christmas break.

"We have to go to Fred and Georges shop for your boy, James." Hermione said smiling.

"Yeah, the one and only place to shop for him" Ginny said Laughing.

Hugo, Lily and Albus were playing their game. Rose was reading a book with Mrs. Weasley. Ron and Harry were play fighting. There was a knock on the door, Ron and Harry raced to the door. Hermione and Ginny laughed as their husbands acted like the little kids they are.

Harry opened the door.

"Teddy, Welcome" Ron said.

Albus stopped playing and ran to the door. "Hi Ted, can we play a game?"

Harry looked at his son " Let the man get inside, Al." Albus looked at his father, then back at Teddy Lupin.

Teddy picked Albus up and turned him upside down. "Hi, you little muppet." Albus laughed, squirming.

"Teddy, put me down."

Teddy put Albus back on his feet. "What game would you like to play?" he said ruffling his hair.

Albus looked up at Teddy "Horsey!"

Teddy smiled and got on his hands and knee's. "Come on then."

Albus climbed onto Ted's back. "Giddy up horsey." Teddy started to move as fast as he could. Everybody laughed.

James and Mr. Weasley came home.

"Hey dad, mom look what I got." he said holding up a small gold object.

Harry looked at it. "Is that part of the old statue?"

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Yes, it is the very last piece of it."

Harry felt tear coming and shook his head. When the statue had broke it had been because Harry had wanted revenge for Bellatrix killing his Godfather.

"Oh. James look after it." James nodded.

The time came to leave, and they all packed on their sweaters and raincoats. Ron and Harry walked outside talking about how they should go see Fred and George next week.

"Yeah, that sounds great, want to meet at our place?" Harry asked.

"Sounds cool." Ron said as he climb into his car.

Harrry who was carrying a sleeping Lilly placed her slowly in the car, trying not to jolt her. "Right let's go home."

**Part 4 to come. **

**Woot-Ima-Fish: **Yeah.

Well tell me what you thought.

Yeah I kinda made Lilly sound younger

than she is and most of them are OC sorry.

**REVIEW**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	2. Part 4

**Woot-Ima-Fish: Well here is part 5, i tried to add humour into it as it is Fred and Georges **

**Part Four: Fred and Georges shop.**

Walking through the brilliantly lit golden doors, with the models of Fred and George throwing confetti down on them. Albus and James were hitting each other as usual, Harry turned to his boys and shouted.

"Oi, stop it right now or we will turn right back around and go home." He shook the confetti out of his hair.

"Sorry, dad" they both mumbled.

Lily jumped up and down in the confetti with Hugo screaming. "Thank you, Thank you very much."

Everybody laughed, as the two youngest children acted like they were being rewarded. Ron took Hugo by the shoulder and walked forward into the shop, everyone followed him.

"Woah, it's changed!" James said, his eyes opening wide as he looked around the purple and gold room.

"Hey, family damily" George smiled widely, a girl was hanging of his arm. "I'll come back and help you." He said turning to her with a charming grin.

"Holy Shit, she's pretty" James shouted.  
"Oi, mind that language boy." Harry put his hand on James shoulder.

"Sorry" James mumbled.

Harry looked at his oldest son, then back up to George. "Getting on alright, where's Fred?" He said looking around.

"He's in the back, oh brother-in-law of mine." George smiled. "So what can I help ya with?" George said, clapping his hands together.

"Wow, whats this?" Hugo pointed to a circular object. "It's all colorful?" His eyes open wide.

"This ladys and gentlemen" He looked around at the family. "This is a powerful potion..." He looked around again, to see the interested faces of his family. "It is a potion that only, and I say only again as it is vital to know, that it should only be used after noon."

Hugo moved closer, but George pushed him back softly. "Ah, no stay back." Hugo looked at his uncle with a look of interest. "Why? I want to see it." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Those who are eager, do not receive there free sample." George said smiling. Hugo stepped back.

"OK, so as I was saying, this potion shouldn't be used after noon, as it is a potion to give you any ability you wish for." He smiled.

"Cool, how long does it last?" James asked. "And why after noon?" He added.

George picked up one of the circle containers, the rainbow liquid sloshing in side. "It will last only 5 hours." He stated. "And after noon because it is too bright in the morning." He said looking around.

"And how many times can you use it?" Rose asked.

"Oh it should last about a month.. depending on how often you use it." George said, now looking at the pretty girl he was serving before.

"Wow.." Albus said, without realising. Fred threw them all a container of the potion. "Now if you will excuse me, I have women to charm." He walked of towards the pretty girl.

"Don't drop it" Hermione said to all the kids. Harry and Ron laughed. "I'm going to take James and Albus up stairs, you wanna come Ron?"

"Yup, Hugo you coming or staying with the girls?" Ron turned to his son. "I'm coming girl's have cooties." He said in his sweet voice. Harry and Ron laughed, leading the way up stairs.

Ginny took Lilys hand and asked, "What do you want to look at, Lil?"

Lily looked at Rose and said. "What ever Rose wants to look at" Rose looked at Lily and took her other hand. "How about the Pygmy Puffs?"

"Ooh, yes." Lily squeaked excitedly. Hermione took Roses other hand and they walked over to the Pygmy Puffs cage.

"Mommy, can I have one?" Lily looked up at her mother with a look of awe on her pretty little face. "Of course, I had one you know named him Arnold." Ginny said, remembering her little Arnold.

"Wow.. Can I have a pink one?" Lily looked at her mother again. Fred came up behind them, still missing an ear. "Heya, ladies" He flashed a grin, a little bit more charming than Georges.

"Hey, my lilster here would like a Pygmy Puff." Ginny said brightly.

Fred picked up Lily and peered into the cage. "And which one would this little princess like?" He smiled at his niece.

"That one, Uncle Fred." Lily pointed at a happily bouncy pink Pygmy Puff. Fred put his arm around Roses shoulders. "And what about you gorgeous?"

Rose looked at her mother and Hermione nodded.

"Can I have that blue one?" She pointed to a blue Pygmy Puff that was reading a Pygmy Puff size book. Fred chuckled.

"Like mother, like daughter." He laughed.

"Shut up, Fred" Hermione said pushing her eyebrows together.

"I was just saying, Rosie you want the blue one then?" He took his eyes from Hermione and looked down at Rose.

"Yes, please" Rose looked in the cage.

Fred placed Lily back on her feet and reached in the cage, grabbing the two Pygmy Puffs his nieces had asked for. "On the house" He said smiling at the two girl as he gave them to them. "Choose all the necessities you want for them."

The girls looked at eachother smiling and bounded of to the stands of where the supplies were.

Ginny looked at her brother. "Thanks, How are you?" Fred smiled. "I'm great little sis." He hugged her. Then turned to Hermione . "Your looking wonderful, Where's my brother at or should I say brothers?" He said looking back to Ginny with a crooked smile.

"Thank you, you aswell look rather dashing." Hermione said flashing a smile, that would've killed Ron back in their school years.

"Upstairs with the boys" Ginny answered his question.

"Well i'll leave you lady's to your shopping your shopping and i'll go see the men." He turned and walked upstairs.

"Hey there Lucy, you look beautiful today" James was saying to a girl that was in his House at school.

She giggled and blushed. "Hi James."

"So the school is having a dance when we go back." He flirtedly said.

"Yes?" She nodded blushing a little more.

"Would you like to go with me?" He flashed a dazzling smile.

"I-I- yes." She said nervously.

"Great, I look forward to it!" James said touching Lucy's cheek softly.

Harry was watching James as he did this, he turned to Ron. "How the hell does he do it?"

Ron laughed. "I don't know, must get it from his famous father." Harry had to laugh along with him, but he stopped noticing all the people staring at him and he shook the hair over his scar.

"I wish they wouldn't stare." He laughed.

Ron looked around "Nah, Harry they are looking at me, you see I'm incredibly handsome." Harry laughed and hit Ron softly on the arm.

"You wish, im way better looking." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw James leaning into Lucy. "Check it out" Harry said, indicating for Ron to look at James and Lucy.

"Woah the boys a charm." Ron laughed, making Harry laugh too.

"You really do look beautiful today" James whispered softly, leaning in closer to Lucy.

She blushed a violent red as James pressed his lips against her.

Albus walked up to them "Ew, James you'll get cooties"

James pushed his brother away and leaned back in to kiss Lucy again, this time he opened his mouth slightly.

Harry turned his gaze away from them and looked at the self that was laden with books. "I don't think we need to bother buying James this book." He said pulling out the book labeled 'The fail proofed ways to charm witches.'

Ron laughed."Yeah, you reckon he's been sneaking a peak at that one I gave you?"

Harry laughed. "Oh maybe."

James walked up to his father. "Dad, look over there" He said pointing to Lucy and smiling.

"Yes son, I saw you two kissing." Harry chuckled.

James blushed. "Yes, well she and I are going to the dance together." He said proudly.

"That's great son, I guess we should get you dress robes." Harry went to ruffles Jame's hair, but he had ducked.

"Sorry dad got to go back." He said turning and smiling dashingly at Lucy. "Hey gorgoues."

Harry and Ron took Albus and Hugo, back down stairs to were they found the girls. "Hey you guys ready to go?"

Hermione looked at Ginny and said "Yeah, we're done."

Ginny looked around with a worried look on her face. "Where's James?"

"Upstairs with a girl, that goes by the names beautiful and oh I think he called her cupcake." Fred laughed from behind them.

Ginny turned around. "A girl, ooh, what's her real name?"

Fred smiled. "Why don't you go ask her?"

Ginny turned and went up stairs, to find James looking at the girl she was eager to meet.

"James, we have to leave now" She said smiling.

He looked up. "Oh, hi mum, this is Lucy, the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Hi." Lucy looked at Ginny embarrassed by the words James had used to describe her.

"Hello dear." Ginny smiled.

"I'll see you at school, cupcake." James said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye, Jamesy." Lucy smiled.

Ginny started walking back downstairs. James followed after her, looking over his shoulder and winking at Lucy who was staring after him.

"So she's pretty." Ginny looked at her son as they walked to the rest of the family that was waiting outside.

"Yeah, she's great." James said smiling.

**Part 5: Still to come...**

**Woot-Ima-Fish: Yeah well this is it... i think i need a few more reviews before carrying on**

**so if you like it, please review!**

**and im sorry but i had to keep Fred sorry!**

REVIEW

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


End file.
